


Do Not Send Flowers, We Will Throw Them In The River

by among_the_wildflowers



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Greek Mythology AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) Being an Asshole, i love that that's a tag, its the hades and persephone story but peterick, title by daniella michalleni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/among_the_wildflowers/pseuds/among_the_wildflowers
Summary: When Zeus locks away his youngest divine son for a third of every year in an attempt to preserve the order of the world, Patrick believes that his eternal life might as well be over, the fates rarely tell a story that simple, though. Patrick meets another god who has been locked away from the world and discovered that the god of spring and the god of the underworld might have a lot more in common than anyone could have imagined.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 27
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said it in the tags but the title is from Persephone Speaks by Daniella Michalleni.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The cold marble floor and walls of Mount Olympus were shockingly different to what Patrick had grown up with. He had spent the first millennia of his life by his mother’s side as she wandered through wheat and barley fields and groves of olive and fig trees. Demeter didn’t stay with the other gods, instead choosing to sleep in the fields that she governed over. Spending so much time surrounded by his mother’s power was likely why it took so long for anyone to notice Patrick’s own power. It wasn’t until he was old enough to wander on his own that anyone began to take note of how flowers bloomed around his feet and the air warmed in his presence. 

Before Patrick, there were only two seasons, planting and harvesting time. Then with Patrick came spring. He was loved by the Nymphs and Dryads who became especially active when he was around. The Satyrs also took a particular liking to the young god. For most of his childhood, those were the only beings who took much liking to him. When Patrick was old enough for his power to spread across enough mortal realm to catch Zeus’ attention, he was invited to Mount Olympus with the other gods. That marked the end of Patrick’s carefree childhood.

He was overwhelmed by the huge size of the room and the gigantic power that radiated from those around him. It was a summer solstice so every god was expected to be present. “Tonight, you must prove that you are deserving of a seat on Mount Olympus.” Demeter warned her son as they climbed the steps “just because Zeus is your father does not guarantee you a spot as a major god. Your seat can be removed if he thinks you are not worthy of it.” That did not aid in Patrick’s state of mind.

“I know, mother, I will make you proud.” Earning a spot on Mount Olympus involved a lot of small talk it seemed because that was what Demeter had threatened to throw him off the mountain if he did not do. He found himself feeling very lost once his mother left him to make his own way around the room. Tables were covered with heaping plates and fountains of every type of food and drink imaginable and the room was full of powerful beings who Patrick felt that he had no right to be considered equal to. 

He spun around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He met the eyes of a young man with glowing yellow eyes, Patrick had to try not to squint until he adjusted to the light, his hand was also startlingly warm under he let it fall back to his side. His skin was dark as coal, making his gold eyes and robe even more startling.

“Apollo,” Patrick said and bowed respectfully “I’m honored to meet you,”

The sun god looked at him for a moment before smiling warmly “you as well, Patrick. You’ve made my trips quite a lot more enjoyable, the new scenery is a much-needed change of pace.”

Patrick laughed but he was still a bit nervous. Despite Apollo looking like a rather young and carefree man, he also was an extremely powerful and influential deity. “I’m glad I can be of service.”

“I suppose I’ll be seeing a lot of you with you spending so much of the year here now.”

Patrick was perplexed “I’m afraid I do not follow…”

Apollo winked at him “ah, I don’t want to spoil it if Zeus hasn’t told you yet. Being the God of prophecy has some restraints, can’t go telling people their future all the time. I will say, though, there’s quite a storm brewing for you.” He clapped Patrick on the shoulder “well I shouldn’t keep you, Athena has been eyeing you since you got here, you shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

Patrick thanked him and ignored the lump in his throat as he scanned the room for a woman matching Demeter’s description of the goddess of wisdom. He spotted her sitting by a wine fountain and crossed the floor to her. She stood when he met her eyes, she was a good foot taller than him. “so this is who we've been hearing so much about. The young spring God. You certainly have caused quite a stir lately. Apollo is already oversharing, I see?”

“I’m afraid I really don’t understand what he was saying but… yes, I suppose he was.”

She smiled but her eyes scanned over him as if she was deciding whether he was even worth the conversation “prophesy is a tricky skill. It never happens quite as you think it will.”

“That does ease my mind some, thank you.” He bowed his head.

“You should talk to Zeus if the matter of your fate still troubles you, he will be the one to decide it, after all.”

He followed her gaze to where his father was already sitting with his wife, Hera, on their thrones. Patrick bid Athena farewell and knelt in front of his father as his mother said all emerging gods should.

“You may rise, my son.”

Patrick stood and looked into the stern blue eyes of his father. His eyes were one of the few traits Patrick had that identified him as Zeus' son, they had the same electric blue eyes “I’m honored to be considered for this power.”

“Apollo tells me that you’ll somehow change Olympian history, I don’t want any of my children or my gods ruining what I’ve created. I have quite enough to do without you making more trouble for me.” There was no love or familiarity in his voice.

Patrick was thrown off guard by that statement, was he really going to be punished for something he  _ might  _ do? “Father, I have no desire to cause any trouble. All I want is to be able to enjoy spending time outside. Truthfully, my only wish is for my life to stay mostly as it is now besides having enough power as a main god to continue bringing warmth and new life to the entire world, I have no desire at all to change things for the gods.”

Zeus crossed his arms and sighed “well, of course, as a seasonal god, your life will not remain the same. If you become a major god, you will have to share the year with your mother so that the season each has their time. The rest of the year you will spend here so that your power does not influence the mortals.”

Patrick was stunned. Apollo’s words made sense now. The thought of spending only a third of eternity on earth, the rest of it locked in a marble prison with only the occasional company of his relatives when they had nothing better to do than visit him. He’d also only be able to see his mother when the gods gathered for the solstices. There was no punishment that could be worse. “I understand.” He said calmly. He didn't have much of a choice.

“In that case…” Zeus rose and cleared his throat “you will officially be known as Patrick, God of Springtime.”

Patrick hid his misery for the rest of the night as each god took their place at their thrones. Patrick’s was woven from flowers and mosses, but it was no substitute for the nature on earth that he craved so badly and would spend most of eternity craving. He was quiet as the gods discussed the changes in the world and what they would do about them, most of the gods only spoke when they were asked for an opinion and no one asked Patrick, spring’s opinion was a lot less important than the ocean’s, sun’s, sky’s, and war’s. Patrick noticed that there was an empty throne on the far side of the room, one made of shining black onyx and set with gems. Patrick wanted to ask who had chosen not to attend one of the only times when every god was expected to be present, but he didn’t know whether this was a topic that was meant to remain unspoken. Once the meeting concluded, Patrick was congratulated by several deities and said goodbye to his mother as she returned to earth to begin the harvest season. Once the other gods left to attend to their duties on earth, Patrick was left alone with the other residents of Mount Olympus, the various tamed beasts that wandered the gardens and Hestia, the goddess of the hearth. He sat with her next to the fire she attended.

“This was not the fate you wanted, was it?”  She turned to him and he knew that there was no use in hiding anything from her. If she was going to be his only companion, he might as well be friendly.

“It seems rather cruel to be locked here all the time just so that Zeus can preserve normalcy.”

She tensed as thunder rumbled “do not speak ill of your father in his palace, you will not like the results.”

He took her advice from there on but couldn’t imagine a punishment much worse than this. He at least did have the short portion of the year when he was allowed to return to earth, then it dawned on him that Hestia did not have even that. She was expected to remain at the hearth of Mount Olympus for eternity, to preserve it as a sacred place. “Is it hard spending all your time here?”

She waved her hand and a new log was added to the fire “it’s not so bad when you have a task, and company,” she smiled at him “but we are also very different spirits. I have no desire to run. I was made to be here.”

“Why wasn’t I then?” He said after a minute “if it is my fate to spend eternity here, why wouldn’t I be more like you?”

“It is not our job to question the fates, our destinies are preset for us, there is nothing we can do to change them.” She looked at the fire for a good while “but that does not always mean that our fates are what we think they are.”

“What do you mean?” Patrick asked hopefully.

“I mean that sometimes it may appear that we know what will come next, but only the fates and Apollo know that and I’m not even sure if Apollo fully understands the future, if he does, he won’t tell you. Come, take a walk with me. While I pity your displeasure, I must admit I am happy for the company.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the year passed slowly. Patrick spent most of his time with Hestia in the gardens which were the closest he could get to being back home. He got to know most of the gods pretty well from when they visited. Apollo and Hermes were especially dear to him as they visited not only for work but also sometimes just to say hi. Hermes was the most frequent visitor to Mount Olympus as he delivered messages to the gods, many of which were sent directly to the throne room. He brought Patrick gifts from his mother and letters telling him how much she missed him but the flowers and notes she sent didn’t make up for the feeling of loss he had. Some days he was almost convinced that things were not so bad, that he was getting used to his small world but then someone would visit and tell him stories of the world below him and he’d weep for the life he lost all over again. Artemis’ stories hurt the worst. She’d tell stories of running with her huntresses through the forests and fields every night and Patrick wished there was a way for him to join her. Apollo didn’t speak again about Patrick’s fate no matter how often he pried, he did give him the same cryptic advice as Hestia did, though, that his fate was not what he thought it was. Patrick thought often of the prophecy Apollo had told his father that he would change the very working of Mount Olympus, but Apollo remained silent on this as well. 

Patrick didn’t see either of his parents until the autumn solstice, the second day and final day of the year when all the gods were expected to meet, and also the day before Patrick was allowed to return to earth, even for a short time. He was brimming with excitement for weeks beforehand and when the day finally came, all he wanted to do was avoid the meeting altogether and go home immediately. He contained himself, though, during the celebration and mingled with his divine friends. He’d begun to feel less out of place with certain members of his family as he was treated as more of an equal. He sat with Hermes and Hestia at a round table covered with grapes and cheese. Hermes had curly reddish blonde hair that constantly had to be pushed out of his eyes. “Are you excited?”

Patrick laughed “of course I am. It’s all I’ve been able to think about since I got here.” He turned to Hestia “no offense meant, you have made my time here so much nicer but…”

She shook her head and took his hand “it’s quite alright, Patrick, I take no offense.”

He smiled and looked out over the night sky “it’s so close now, this night will just be awful, I can’t wait any longer.”

Hermes put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, seemingly a little nervous that he might actually follow through with his hyperbole “Zeus has been known to smite gods who skip solstice meetings. And besides,” he looked around the room “tonight is a special night,”

Patrick looked confusedly at him “why’s that?”

He exchanged a look with Hestia. “You’ll see.” She replied cryptically before looking to the doorway where Demeter had just entered.

Patrick looked to his friends apologetically but before he could say anything, Hermes nodded and Hestia murmured a silent “go.”

Patrick did not realize how much he had missed his mother until he saw her in person. He hugged her even though it was not traditional for gods to show each other much affection in the company of others, being overcome with any emotion (except for lust and anger as Patrick had heard from the various stories of his father's behavior) was seen as a mortal activity and a great flaw in divinities. She hugged him as well, though, so what others in the room thought of it did not matter.

“Patrick, my darling,” she sighed and took a step back “I’ve missed you so much.”

There were tears in her amber eyes. He knew that while he was on earth, it was his mother that had to take his place on Mount Olympus, seeing her again made the guilt from that realization even worse. “I’m sorry, I should have taken a place as a minor god so that you would not have to remain here.”

She shook her head and sat with him “no, I wanted this for you. You were always meant to become just as powerful as any of our family. In truth, I am grateful for the rest I will be able to receive while you on earth.”

He wasn’t sure if he believed her but he told himself that he did so that he could alleviate even a touch of that nagging guilt. “How is it on earth?”

“Oh,” she crooned “the same as it ever was, my love, but a good deal less exciting once the nature spirits stopped coming to the house to ask for you, they certainly miss your company. The mortals miss the spring as well, they don’t know how they ever lived without it, there are shrines and altars dedicated to you now as they await your return.”

He smiled. Only one more night and then he was free. Hera sat beside Demeter and Patrick took that as his cue to leave. He rejoined his friends. He was a fully grown god and would be expected to behave like one, not to follow his mother around like a lost mortal. Hestia and Hermes ceased their conversation once he sat back down. Hermes filled Patrick in on how the landscape has changed since he last saw them, how the air had grown cooler and how the morals long for springtime to return. Suddenly, the conversation stopped, not just at their table but every voice in the room hushed and every head turned to the entrance. Patrick didn’t recognize the god who had entered, it was quiet enough that he could hear his footsteps, though.

“I was starting to think he wasn’t going to show…” Hestia whispered.

Slowly, normalcy returned to the room and the conversations started again but the feeling in the room had clearly changed. Patrick rubbed his arm to relieve the goosebumps. “Who is that?”

Hermes glanced back at the new god who was standing and talking with Poseidon. He must have been important to simply walk over and strike up a conversation with one of the Main Two Olympians. “You don’t know?”

Patrick shook his head lamely “should I?”

Hermes and Hestia shared a glance before Hermes continued “Zeus and Poseidon have a third brother, Peter. He rules over the underworld. He’s only allowed on Mount Olympus during the winter solstice.”

“Why?” Patrick watched him until he caught Peter’s eye and then turned away quickly.

“He wanted Zeus’ power after the war with the Titans.”

“Zeus was the one who defeated Cronus though, why would another god be rewarded for that?”

Before either of them could answer Patrick, someone cleared their throat behind Patrick. Hestia and Hermes quickly rose to their feet and Patrick spun around quickly in his chair and then rose as well when he saw the god of the underworld behind him.

“Peter, it’s an -” he started but was cut off by Peter raising one palm.

“You three may be at ease. It’s good to see you again, Hermes, and Hestia, you look lovely. Would you mind too terribly if I stole our young spring god for a moment?”

“No, of course not, Lord,” Hestia bowed slightly and Hermies agreed quickly. It seemed that Patrick did not get a say in this matter.

Patrick followed Peter out of the building and into the gardens. He reminded himself that in only a few hours he’d be back on Earth and far away from the other gods and their small talk and their rules and their accusing eyes. “Why did you want to see me?” Patrick asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Peter didn’t look at him, instead he looked out over the clouds. The sky was still dark but once sunrise came… “Hermies has told me quite a lot about you. I find that in some way, I pity you. I wish I could sway the mind of my brother. Why does he insist on your imprisonment?”

Patrick sat down on the edge of a fountain with him “the seasons can not be on Earth at the same time. My mother and I must be separated so as to keep peace on Earth.”

Peter hummed contemplatively “I suppose it’s all you’ve ever known in that case,”

“Oh, no, until last year I lived on Earth with Demeter. I miss it terribly.”

The starlight reflected in Peter’s amber eyes. Patrick would have expected the lord of the underworld would have dark eyes like a monster but they were the colour of amber and honey. “Then why did your time on Earth with your mother not have disastrous results?” Patrick did not know the answer. He’d spent a great deal of time pondering it. Perhaps his powers were not strong enough then, perhaps… he really did not know, it did not make sense to him. Fortunately, Peter continued talking so Patrick did not have to say that he had no clue “You do not need to have an answer, but it can be useful to think on things like that.”

“What has Hermies said of me?”

Peter chuckled. His voice was low and made Patrick feel in a way that he’d never felt before. He felt the way deer behaved when they heard a noise, like any second they might start running and never stop. If he had a heart, it would be pounding. “You’re so impatient, I remember when I was just like you.”

Peter was even older than Zeus even though he looked younger than many of the gods. Gods could pick their appearance but they usually came back to the same form which reflected their personalities. Zeus looked elderly and stern with a long white beard, Posideon looked similar but slightly younger, Demeter looked much younger with golden hair that was free of Zeus and Poseidon’s grey, Hestia had fiery auburn hair and yellow eyes but besides that was often described as rather plaid looking even though Patrick thought she was one of the most beautiful goddesses, and Peter… his face was still youthful but the lines on his skin and something about his eyes made him look so terribly tired, he was handsome, though. He had long, black hair tied out of his face and wore all black, he was deceptively small for a god, the immense power he radiated made him seem much larger, though. It was easy to forget that Peter was older than mount Olympus itself. “I do not try to be, lord,” Patrick replied, bowing his head.

“No,” Peter laughed “I don’t imagine you do. I don’t imagine anyone does. I assume that you are excited to return to Earth?”

Patrick nodded “more than anything.”

Peter stood up “I will not keep you then,” he gestured to the horizon where the slightest tint of light was beginning to show, it would be sunrise soon “but before you go,” Peter’s fingers brushed Patrick’s wrist and Patrick shivered involuntarily “I am eager to see you again next winter solstice.”

Patrick almost felt disheartened at the thought of not seeing this mysterious god until then. It was odd, they’d only talked for a few minutes and Patrick hadn’t even known of his existence until that night. “As am I, Lord Peter.”

“There’s no need for such formality, Patrick, come inside, the sooner this meeting, the sooner we both can return to where we belong.”

Listening to the other gods discuss the state of the world and everything above it. Patrick was startled that Apollo asked for his advice once when it came to whether the days should become longer again in the spring, this was not something Patrick had considered, he had always assumed that this was a decision that would be made for him by someone more powerful but instead the eyes of every god were on him and the room was silent as they waited for him to speak. After what felt like a hundred mortal lifetimes but was in reality only a second he replied that the days should lengthen towards the end of springtime to symbol the coming of summer. The gods agreed that it was a wise decision, even Zeus who had vetoed so many of the ideas of the night. Peter’s words had stayed with him to some extent that night, why was it that Zeus, the god of lightning and the sky should have so much say when it came to matters outside of his domain. The sun’s path in the spring could have fallen entirely to Patrick and Apollo but the final decision was always Zeus’. Zeus dismissed the meeting after hours of agonizing deliberation on topics that did not affect or interest Patrick. He did not wait to say goodbye to the other deities when he was dismissed, he immediately fled mount Olympus to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete is officially a character now!  
> Leave me comments and kudos to let me know what you think and keep me motivated!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I should also mention that this story has been influenced by the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan and The Dark Wife by Sarah Diemer (both are great books which I'd highly recommend).


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick was sleeping peacefully in a thicket of flowers when the sun rose the next morning. He’d spent the entire day running across the earth and bringing life back after the crops had all been collected in autumn. He was awoken by the sun warming the world around him and the light hitting his eyes. He sat up and stretched, leaves and petals falling out of his hair and sprouting new plants where they landed. After staying in place so long, the plants around him had almost enveloped him completely. He had to gently push and move several vines and branches before he stood up. He looked at the sky and smiled “good morning, Apollo,” he turned when he heard the soft giggling and rustling which always signaled that a nymph was hiding somewhere nearby “and good morning to you as well,”

As Patrick wandered barefoot through the forest he followed routes which had less flora which he could repopulate until he came to a tall brick wall. He disguised himself as a songbird so that he could sit and watch the mortals below him. He’d always be warned that gods were not supposed to interfere in the lives of mortals but there were also countless times when gods had done far more than that so Patrick reasoned that simply watching them go about their day could not do much harm.

“Darius, look outside!” A woman yelled as she pulled a man outside “can’t you feel it? The solstice is over and the gods have blessed us with another season of springtime!”

He hugged her and spun her around as they laughed out of pure mirth. A young child wandered through the streets selling flowers he’d collected, the town was happy enough that they did not hesitate to give him their spare coins in exchange for flowers to decorate their homes. Young girls sat next to the water pump and braided their own flowers into crowns to wear about their heads. Fruits were growing from the trees earlier than ever to the point more were falling than could be sold on such short notice so the growers were simply giving them away to passers-by, they did not worry about needing money to feed their families when the food and joy seemed so endless that morning. A table of offerings was set up in his name and quickly filled with gifts of cloths, coins, flowers, and fruits.

Patrick was ecstatic to be back on earth not just for himself now but also for those mortals who had so eagerly awaited him. The fluttering of wings beside Patrick startled him and he saw a large black crow had settled beside him and set its amber eyes on him. He decided that it was time for him to leave then, he didn’t know much about omens but he was fairly certain that was a pretty strong warning that it was time for him to stop watching the mortals.

He spent the next few months wandering the land and everywhere he went, the effects of spring were that much stronger. Springtime came to the world all at once but when Patrick passed through, the flowers were just a bit brighter, the air was a bit warmer, and the fruit a bit fuller. The mortals would not notice such minute changes in the world around them but the mortals were not nearly as observant as Patrick was. He took great joy in his work but he found that he could not relate to the other gods as to why. He’d heard gods talk about their desire to do their work well in order to make the mortals make more sacrifices and built more temples or so that they could ensure their place in more myths and historical accounts but Patrick felt more than fulfilled just watching the mortals revel in their joy with the new season.

Patrick found himself feeling anxious as each day took longer and longer, though. He remembered his agreement with Apollo and knew that this meant that it was time for Spring to come to an end and time for him to return to Mount Olympus. The days until the summer solstice dwindled and Patrick found that he dared not see the mortals anymore because he knew that soon the time they enjoyed so much would be gone, then would come the summer, the time of tending to the crops and rationing food until the harvest that autumn brought. Demeter was less generous with her gifts, the summer brought food but it took hard work, as did autumn. Patrick gave the mortals enough food to last them all season but Demeter brought heat to rot the fruits that had not been eaten and that brought mortals to their knees as they struggled to work under the sauna-like heat that threatened to suffocate them if they spent too much time in the fields, but of course not doing so meant starvation when autumn came and their crops were not fit to be harvested.

The day of the solstice eventually came, as much as Patrick willed it away and then he was climbing the marble steps again. Hestia rushed to him and he couldn’t help but smile as she hugged him and the smokey smell that always surrounded her filled the air around them. Like with every solstice, the tables were heaped with more offerings then they could possibly ever eat and drink their way through. It occurred to Patrick for the first time that this was rather wasteful. Right now, the mortals were sacrificing the food they would need in the coming days for gods that wouldn’t even eat it and only used it to prove their power. His thoughts were distracted by Apollo’s warmth surrounding him next as he approached “it’s good to see you again, Patrick, how was your time on earth?”

Patrick let himself be led to a table where he made a point to actually eat some of the figs that overflowed over the edge and onto the floor but reappeared on the table again before they were stepped on. Hestia took Patrick’s arm and leaned against him, he could tell that she had missed his company. He felt a little guilty about how unhappy he was to be here again. “It was…” he exhaled softly, the thought of not being able to see it again for a year made his chest hurt “perfect, I just wish that…” he stopped himself from saying how much he wished he never had to spend another day cooped up in Mount Olympus, they knew what his silence meant, though. 

Hermies came in on his flying sandals next and landed next to them at the table, “Patrick!” he exclaimed and grabbed a handful of grapes which immediately were replaced with new bunch “welcome back, I kept meaning to visit but it’s been a busy year and you’re pretty hard to track down.”

Patrick smiled “I could see that being an issue. What made this year so busy?”

Hermes inhaled sharply and Hermia tightened her jaw, Apollo looked around the room “oh, no reason,” Hermes continued “just - lots of gods with lots to say, you know how it is.”

Patrick did not, in fact, know how it was but this was not the time to find out because Demeter had joined them at the table “I trust you enjoyed your time on earth?” she asked.

He nodded “yes, thank you mother, it was lovely. I am ready for a rest, though,” he lied.

His mother knew he was lying, that was clear in the stiff way that she nodded. Patrick had enough sense to know that she was annoyed, the tension between them radiated to the rest of the table as well it seemed because everyone else excused themselves to go sit with Artemis and Hephestus. Patrick knew that he shouldn’t ask but the topic had been weighing on his mind “why did you not tell me about Peter?”

The air-cooled at the mention of the god’s name and the room grew quiet. Demeter hushed her son and gestured for him to follow her into the gardens. Patrick saw the fountain he’d talking with Peter at the last time he was on Mount Olympus, Demeter took him the opposite direction, though. They sat by one of the many olive trees and Demeter sighed “Zeus and his brother have a very complicated past… it’s not safe to discuss it in his domain, especially not here. I fear that even history is not quite as it seems, darling. You’ll need to find out the truth for yourself, though, if you want to know but I must urge you against it, immortality is not a protection from everything.”

Patrick sat silently as his mother kissed his forehead and returned inside. His head swam with thoughts - if his mother had lied to him about Peter's mere existence, what else of the world he knew was a lie? He made himself return inside before anyone grew suspicious and rejoined his friends. He shook hands with Hephestus even though his hands were hot enough to be uncomfortable, as with the strength of his grip, then bowed to Artemis. “How are things with your mother?” Artemis asked with a tone that suggested she knew more than she let on, she usually did.

“If I’m being honest…” he knew better than to lie to gods, things usually took a turn for the worst when that happened even for other gods “I’m not entirely sure. I have a strange feeling that things are changing again.”

“It has been some time since I did not have that feeling.” Apollo said before rising “it’s almost time for the meeting to start, does anyone want more wine before we begin?”

Lightning flickered across the night sky outside and across the roof of the building, signaling for silence and that the biannual meeting of deities had begun. Patrick still felt out of place among the other gods, somehow even more now than he had at last year’s winter solstice. “Out first matter of discussion was brought to me in private. It seems that the new season has created another unexpected balance, the mortals have an excess of free time and resources, they are becoming lazy.” Patrick clenched his jaw as Zeus continued “Demeter, what do you have to say on the matter?”

“We need to even out Patrick’s powers,” she said as if he wasn’t even there “we can still return their lives to how they were before without ending spring, I ask that spring is shortened to decrease its impact on mortal life.”

Patrick could not understand why this was necessary. He scanned the room looking for sympathy somewhere but all eyes were now fixed on Zeus; briefly, he caught Hestia’s gaze but she looked away at the floor instead. Zeus nodded contemplatively “yes… by shortening Patrick’s time on earth to only a few months, the absence of either of you would create a season where nothing could grow, this would decrease the impact that spring has. The mortals could not live in excess because they will have to save food for the winter. That would solve our problem. Patrick,” his father turned to him “do you agree to these terms?”

Patrick knew that he couldn’t object, Zeus may have phrased it as a question but this was an order “yes, Lord Zeus.”

The meeting continued to new topics after that. Patrick felt like his world was ending all over again. The mortals were being made to suffer because of him and for what? Just so that they would remember to be grateful to the gods, so that they did not forget the gods’ power, so that they did not forget to give offerings and thanks to the gods in return for not killing them. They were pawns into Zeus’ ego but it wasn’t just Zeus, why did no one object? Even his mother and his friends stayed silent, his mother even helped to come up with this cruel excuse for a solution to a nonexistent problem for the same reason that Patrick stayed quiet for the rest of the meeting. Once they were dismissed, he sat with Hestia by the fire just as he had done a year ago.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, she didn’t try to console him this time, she knew better.

Patrick was taking his usual morning walk around the gardens of Mount Olympus when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He expected to turn around and see Hermes or Apollo or maybe even Artemis but one of the last people he expected to see was Posideon. Patrick had only had a few short conversations with the sea god but now he was standing in front of him. “To what do I owe the honor of your visit, Poseidon?”

“My brother never told you why he distrusts you, did he?”

Patrick swallowed “no, I assume because -”

Posideon held his palm up to stop him, a brief moment of deja vu hit Patrick, Peter had made the exact same gesture during a similarly cryptic conversation. “It’s best not to assume in this position. Apollo gave him a prophecy about you.”

“Something about me changing the way the world works? He mentioned it last year.”

“Yes. My brother values the system he has created almost as much as he values his power. I’ve always played the peacemaker between my brothers but I fear that even I can not appease them now. They’ve been fighting since they met, I believe that you somehow play a role in why tensions between them have reached an all-time high.”

“What does this have to do with Peter?”

“Think about who Peter keeps company with and how that could affect him. I wish I could tell you more but… think about where your loyalties lie.”

“Why me, though?”

“I don’t know, Patrick, it’s not up to me, though, the fates have made their decision about you. Just…” he hesitated which was very uncharacteristic of him from what Patrick had heard “please know the power your decisions will have in the coming future,”

Patrick thanked him before he vanished away again to tend to the horses he’d made for the pastures behind the olive grove. Patrick was getting really tired of cryptic messages. Hestia joined him outside as he watched the clouds that hid the earth from his view. “Did Posideon say something to you?”

Patrick nodded “the same thing everyone’s saying, how my actions have consequences.”

She put her arm around him and dangled her legs alongside his “I’m sorry, maybe there’s something you could do to make it stop?”

He looked at her curiously, he got the idea that even she knew more than she was telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Something I forgot to mention before, I'm borrowing Rick Rioden's explanation of God's don't have DNA so no one is actually related because that's bad and we don't like that. Glad we got that cleared up.


	4. Chapter 4

Another winter solstice came around, now marked by not just a day of darkness but an entire season of darkness and ice. Patrick could hear the mortals praying for his return, he didn’t know how the other gods could just ignore it but they did and some of them seemed to do so almost gleefully. This year, Patrick didn’t cower when he heard the voices around him hush and felt the air cool, instead he excused himself from the table and met Peter in the doorway.

“Patrick,” he said, surprised “hello.”

“Hello,” he bowed his head “I need to speak with you.”

“Well alright then,” he saw Peter smile and felt like he had the warmest smile of any god “shall we find a table?”

Patrick took his hand, which he expected to be as cold as a corpse but his hands were warm and soft, and led him to a table near the edge of the room. He knew that the other gods would be gossiping about Patrick’s willingness to speak with Peter as well as their contact but Patrick wasn’t interested in what anyone else thought of them at the moment. “I want you to take me with you," he said firmly with the most confidence he’d had in his life. He had spent the past few months figuring his plan out and he was convinced he was right about his fate. He needed to get off Mount Olympus but couldn’t be on earth so that left the underworld. He’d be away from the prying eyes of the other gods and he’d have the company of the spirits and Peter.

Peter looked perplexed “take you with me? Whatever do you mean?”

“To the underworld,” Patrick explained, “I hate this place but I’m only allowed on earth for a fraction of the year, I could keep you company and I’m sure I could be of service somehow.”

“What you propose in nonsense, Patrick,” he said slowly, never letting his eyes let Patrick’s and then he winked “you’re too young to understand what you speak of.” He got up and walked to his brothers as if nothing had happened. Patrick had been certain that his plan would work, he’s done pretty much nothing besides work through the possible results in his head, this had not been one of them. He had been certain that if any god would disobey Zeus, it would be Peter but it seemed that Zeus held too much influence even over him. He was left feeling more hopeless than when the meeting began. He realized that there was no where else to go now, he would be stuck here. His only saving grace was the fact that once the meeting was dismissed, he was able to return to earth but somehow even that seemed tainted now that he knew he had even less time than before and no hope of escape.

Patrick did his best to bring a surplus of food, life, and warmth to the mortals during his short time on earth, it was the last sunset of spring when he was wandering through a fig grove and he saw the crow. It was larger than most crows and had piercing gold eyes and was standing directly in his way.

Patrick smiled and crouched down “hello there, love, do you want to come with me until sundown?” at that time he’d have to return to Mount Olympus until next spring. It was already only minutes away from the point where the last rays of sun dipped below the horizon and when sunset turned to dusk.

Patrick blinked and instead of a crow, the god of the underworld was standing in front of him. Patrick stood up quickly “Peter, my apologies,”

Peter shushed him “we don’t have much time. Do you still wish to join me?”

Patrick was stunned for a second and then he nodded “I’d do anything,”

“Then come with me,” he put his arm around Patrick’s shoulder and flourished his hand. Where there had previously been bright green and flourishing grass in front of them, there was now a stone staircase disappearing into darkness.

Patrick glanced at the horizon as the sun set, he felt the hot wind of the approaching summer blow past them, and then he nodded. Peter guided him down and the ceiling closed above them. Peter let Patrick take his time as his eyes adjusted to the dark, at one point he was so overwhelmed that he had to sit down. Peter never said a word but he did keep his arm around Patrick’s shoulder so he knew that he was at the very least not lost.

“Why did you say no before?” Patrick eventually managed, feeling a little surprised that the suffocating darkness did not swallow his voice.

Peter opened his palm and a small flame appeared in it, giving them light to see each other “Zeus would never allow it, once he realizes where you are, he will be furious.”

Patrick swallowed at the idea of earning his father’s wrath “am I safe here? Are you?”

“For now. We need to keep going, we’re still too close to the earth, we can be found here.”

Patrick nodded and stood up, letting Peter lead him again, it was a bit easier now that he had light to see by. The walls were close and the stairs uneven but at least he knew he was not about to walk into a dead-end or into the mouth of a horrible beast. “Why are you helping me?” He asked after a few more minutes of only hearing their footsteps.

Peter looked back at him, Patrick missed the warmth of his touch now that he had let go of him in favour of providing light. “What Zeus is doing is unfair, if this is what you want, I have no right to stop you.”

“Thank you, Peter,”

Peter’s gold eyes flashed in the firelight “Pete is fine, there’s no need to formality.”

Patrick brushed his fingertips against the wall which was cool and damp under his skin “I can see why you wanted Zeus’s dominion…”

“Why I-?” Pete stopped and the flame in his hand flickered for a moment “is that what he has been saying now, I suppose?”

“Is it not true?”

Pete shook his head and continued walking.

Patrick followed diligently, he had no choice “what did happen then? Why does he hate you so much?”

“He hates anyone who remembers the day when our father was defeated. I will share the rest with you at a later time, this is not the place. You have gone this long without knowing your history, you will survive until we reach the capital.”

After what felt like an eternity, the hallway opened into what seemed like an entire underground world, he couldn’t see walls or a ceiling above them but the darkness and distant wailing made sure that Patrick was not able to convince himself that he wasn’t in the underworld. “Not much farther, I’m sure you’re tired.”

“I can take it,” Patrick said defiantly.

“I’m sure that you can, but I will let you rest once we arrive, regardless, I fear you are more tired than you feel.”

Patrick knew he was right but he wasn’t about to say it so he kept his gait as even as he could as he followed Pete. The wails grew overwhelmingly loud as they came close to a dark river large enough that Patrick could not see the other side. Patrick jumped when he realized that it was not water but rather the lack of anything at all. All the lay before them was a vast emptiness. “What is happening to them?” Patrick asked, listening to the souls yelling from somewhere unseen.

Pete sighed as he stepped onto a boat before helping Patrick on as well “While I strive to be a merciful god… there are some souls that deserve the punishment that they receive here...”

The boat rowed itself across the river with surprising steadiness despite the emptiness below them that Patrick feared would consume them at any time “couldn’t you free the other souls and let them wander the earth?”

Pete tilted Patrick’s chin up so he was no longer watching the river “there are some things older and more powerful than the gods.”

Patrick was silent then until they reached the other bank. When he took Pete’s hand for balance, he didn’t let go even after he was back on solid ground and they were far enough away from the river that the wailing had disappeared. Pete’s skin was much warmer than the air around them but not uncomfortably so, he radiated power and wisdom like most gods but something else as well, it occurred to Patrick that he seemed overwhelmingly sad and Patrick wanted to do his best to repay him by bringing him some sort of joy. The onyx walls of the hall made it difficult to see until Patrick almost ran into it. He looked around and realized that it was huge, even bigger than Mount Olympus’ hall.

“I’ll show you to where you can stay, but any of the rooms are yours if you want them,” Pete said as he waved his free hand and the gates opened.

“Thank you…” Patrick said, his head tilted up to watch the souls of soldiers that guarded the wall “why do you need so much protection?”

Pete took Patrick down a winding labyrinth of halls that Patrick was sure he’d never find his way around “keeps the soldiers entertained, and the castle keeps the architects happy. No one wants a leisurely afterlife after a few lifetimes of wandering around a never-ending wheat field, I give them jobs where I can.”

Patrick was beyond relieved when they finally stopped outside a bedroom. “Please ask any of the spirits should you need anything, I must excuse myself now, though. Please rest for as long as you need.”

Patrick bowed his head and thanked Pete before going into the room and laying on the bed. Gods did not need to sleep for the same reasons that humans did but after being awake for long enough, they needed a rest from the constant drain of energy and the sound of mortal prayers which Patrick could still hear. He knew that by now, they were in pain as they struggled to plant enough to keep them safe through the winter under the insufferable heat of summer. He missed earth and the mortals but even the underworld which was filled with spirits who Patrick was fearful of and in eternal darkness was preferable that was Mount Olympus’ small grounds and temple. As his mind wandered to his life on Mount Olympus, he realized that his friends were probably worried about him and the thought brought tears to his eyes. Poor Hestia who was so excited to finally have someone to keep her company.

When Patrick woke up again, he wanted somewhere for himself besides his room, as nice as it was. He wandered the halls for some time until he could have sworn that he had gone down every hallway twice. A spirit passed by him and Patrick reached out even though his hand passed right through him. The spirt jumped and then fell to his knees “Lord Patrick, how may I serve you?”

Patrick was taken aback “please, that’s not necessary, but I could use your assistance. Peter mentioned a field for the spirits. Can you take me there?”

The spirit stook again, looking concerned “there are several, Sir,”

“Take me to any of them, I just need to be outside.” The spirit led Patrick down the hallway silently until Patrick spoke: “what is your name?”

“Calix, my Lord, I have not been here long enough to have forgotten it yet. May I be so rude as to ask what the reason for your coming is?”

“It’s not rude at all, I am… Peter is a friend of mine, I enjoy keeping him company when I can,” he lied.

The spirit smiled “I was worried for a moment that you might have finished your time on earth for good, spring was always my favourite season.”

Patrick smiled to himself as he followed the spirit. He hoped that he could share some of that happiness with the souls again. Death shouldn’t be a punishment or something to be feared. Patrick had spent so long while he was imprisoned wishing he could pass on as a mortal soul could… the idea that death would be punishment… He thought of the souls whom Zeus denied even the most basic forms of happiness such as leisure, the poor labourers and farmers who never were able to enjoy their lives and now had to suffer in their afterlife as well. Patrick was barred from giving the mortals too much happiness on earth, but Zeus had no power here. Patrick was free to do as he pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot's starting to come together!  
> Leave me comments and kudos to let me know what you think! They keep me motivated and always make me smile!


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick kneeled at the edge of the wheat field. The wind that blew through it carried the same dusty smell he grew up with but the air was just unnaturally cold enough to remind him that he was not back in the fields of his youth.

“Thank you,” he whispered, turning his head up to the spirit above him “I can find my own way back from here.”

The spirit bowed and then vanished, leaving Patrick surrounded by only grain and muffled crying from somewhere he couldn’t see. It occurred to Patrick that wheat was a cruel thing to be surrounded by, Patrick hadn’t noticed it because of how flowers and fruit had followed him all his life on earth but now seeing only the neverending fields of yellow and feeling how it scratched and scraped his skin, it couldn’t even be eaten in this form, it was preferable to only dark stone but this was no place of rest. He understood why the spirits around him even though they were not being punished, still lived miserable existences. Patrick wasn’t used to having to actively use his power, he’d never had to perform any great deeds, all of his powers had always come naturally until now. He buried his fingers in the dry soil which scraped his hands and dug scratches into his fingers and under his nails but as he clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, he could feel flowers, vines, and shrubbery growing beside the wheat. The dry smell of wheat slowly began to mingle until it was almost overcome by the smell of flowers, berries, and fruit. Even the crying from spirits around him stopped and he was surrounded by only the sound of the breeze when he opened his eyes.

He stood shakily and had to lean against the fruit tree which had grown beside him for support. Around him, he watched souls who had been laying on the dry ground because what point was there to standing and seeing the immenseness of their punishment, stand. They ran to the trees and climbed them to reach the fruit, made bouquets out of the flowers, and smiled. Patrick held a hand to his chest, over where his heart would be if he had one, and smiled in return. He was pleased to have a purpose again and this time no one could strip him of it.

  
  


Patrick worked until he felt that he would collapse. Several spirits offered to help him back to the castle and he happily accepted the help because the world around him all looked the same once he left the field that he could decorate into something unique. Just as he sat down on his bed to lay down, a spirit dressed in gold and bronze armor cleared his throat. Patrick fixed his composure quickly.

“Lord Patrick, Peter sends his regards.” He bowed and held out a letter which Patrick took. By the time Patrick thanked him and opened it, the soldier had disappeared.

_ My dearest Patrick, _

_ I hope that this letter finds you as I must admit my struggle to locate you as of yet. I fear that your disappearance does not mean that you find this place not to your liking or that you feel any regret for your decision. Should that be the case, as I anticipate it is, please do not think of this as another cage. While I would regret to see you leave my side, no bird who sings as sweetly or looks as lovely as you should be locked away when it wants to be free. If you do see this letter, I hope it can convince you to spend an evening with me before you leave, if that is what you intend to do. I would greatly enjoy the privilege to share a meal with you. _

_ Pete. _

Patrick slipped the letter back into the envelope, careful not to damage it, and set it down on his pillow. He knew he had to clean up and change before he could meet Pete especially after worrying him so with his disappearance. The underworld had no days or nights so Patrick had no idea how long he’d been gone. He washed the dirt off his skin and changed into a simple cream coloured robe with a deep red belt. All of the clothes he had besides what he had worn on his last day on earth were provided for him and much nicer than what he was used to. Usually, he simply gave mortals food in exchange for whatever he needed but it seemed things were much more complicated and more formal than that now. On a whim, he grabbed a yellow flower that he’d brought back with him and placed it into his hair. He had no idea where Pete meant to meet him and no spirits around to guide him so he wandered aimlessly until he came to a huge throne room. Patrick met Pete’s eyes and kneeled instinctively, knowing better than to disrespect a god upon their throne. He kept his eyes on the dark marble and listened to the sounds of Pete’s footsteps until he saw Pete kneel in front of him and felt him lift his chin. He was smiling. “There is no need for that here. I gather my invitation found you in this case?”

Patrick allowed Pete to take his hand and help him to his feet “yes. Thank you for your kindness and your understanding but I -” he faltered and dropped his gaze from Pete’s gold eyes “I have no desire to ever leave this place if the alternative is Mount Olympus.”

“I wish I could say that did not make me as happy as it does. My brother’s cruelty has finally created something good inadvertently. Will you join me for dinner?”

“I’d like nothing more.”

“I’m afraid this will be a rare occurrence.” he said, offered Patrick his arm which he took without hesitation, the underworld felt a lot safer with Pete next to him “you can not eat the food of the underworld so I had to ask Hermes to bring me food from earth.”

Patrick smiled “is Hermes well?”

Pete led him down another hallway “I assume you were close? He misses you, though he would not admit that to me. He clearly cares deeply about you.”

“We were friends, yes.” The feeling of nostalgia for his old friendships briefly returned “why can I not eat the food here?”

Hades sighed “another trick of the underworld, anyone who eats food from the underworld can never leave for too long, it will drag you back one way or another.

“I have no desire to leave,” Patrick reaffirmed.

“You may one day, though, this place is more taxing than you know. Please do not seal your fate on such a fleeting desire.”

Patrick was silent as they walked for a moment until he couldn’t stand the unknowing anymore “you said once we were here you would tell me why Zeus rules the gods instead of anyone else.”

Pete sighed as they entered a large dining hall. Plates of food were arranged but not so much that was to be wasteful, there was enough for both of them to eat a large meal but not so much that it would be tossed away and forgotten as it was at the banquets on Mount Olympus. Pete pulled out a chair for Patrick before sitting across from him. “I suppose I did promise to tell you. What you need to understand, Patrick, is that all of this happened so long ago that none of it really matters anymore. You can not even begin to fathom how many mortal lifetimes have passed since then. You know the story of Chronos’ defeat, don’t you?”

Patrick nodded, everyone knew the story of Zeus killing his father and freeing his siblings whom he had eaten in an attempt to stop a prophesy that he would be overthrown by his children.

“Then you know that Zeus tells how it was him who outsmarted our father and escaped,” Pete continued, the candlelight flickering briefly with a breeze “but it was our mother, Gia, who really outsmarted Chronos. She hid Zeus away when he was an infant before Chronos could find him. He may have been the one to defeat Chronos in that he freed the rest of us, but there was no way he could have defeated the Titans on his own, all of us were barely able to. I don’t mean to take credit where it is not due, he did draw the first weapon of war but it was our mother who started it and all of us who really won it. Zeus and I fought after the war was won about the fate of our mother but because she was a Titan and not a god it was decided that she should be punished as such.”

Patrick looked at his hands on his lap for a moment before he looked back at Pete “and he hates you because you stand by your decision then?”

Pete nodded “I do. The rest of my siblings believed that she could not be trusted so she was stripped of any power and sentience. Titans, like gods, can’t die but they can become nothing more than objects and memory.” Pete leaned back and spread one hand open on the table to brighten the firelight “but there is nothing that can be done about that now. The fates made their choice, as did Zeus and I. Please, don’t let an old god’s rantings stop you from enjoying your evening, eat and tell me about yourself.”

Patrick gratefully started on his food “I’m afraid there is little to tell that you do not already know.”

Pete allowed himself a hint of a smile as he ate “the souls seem to have taken a great liking to you. Care to explain why that is?”

Patrick blushed, he hadn’t really considered whether Pete would approve of his improvements around the underworld “I only planted some flowers to make things look a little nicer.” He said sheepishly.

Patrick jumped when Pete laughed “I’d say you did more than plant a few flowers but if it makes you happy, you can plant as many as you’d like. The wheat was a gift from Demeter, she always took pity on me more than the rest of the gods, but as I’m sure you know, endless wheat fields are not the most exciting of scenery. Nothing grows here without divine intervention so I appreciate your assistance. Growing flowers didn’t fit into my list of powers.”

Patrick smiled and held out his hand, where a bougainvillea vine was wrapping its way around his fingers and up his arm “luckily, it’s one of the only things on my list.”

Pete smiled and took Patrick’s hand in his “you don’t know how lucky that makes you. Would it be too rude of me to ask for another moment of your time? There is something I’d like to show you.”

Patrick nodded quickly and let Pete lead him down another passageway “the underworld needed something light,” he continued and it took Patrick a few minutes before he connected the dots that Pete was referring to him but by that point, Pete was talking again “I do what I can but the underworld has a mind of its own, I can’t make it into much of a paradise, I am surprised you could have such an effect over it. Zeus underestimated you.”

“What do you mean?”

Pete squeezed Patrick’s hand and Patrick realized that the floral vine had been crawling up both of their arms and essentially trying their hands together, revealing more about Patrick’s wishes than he had intended. He let go regretfully and the vine fell to the floor where it would eventually grow up the wall and fill the hallway with pink flowers. “I mean,” he chuckled “on your first winter solstice, Posideon told me that Zeus is frightened of a prophecy that you will disrupt a plan of his, it seems that you’ve done that now, but that he was not too worried because he did not think the god of spring could change much besides growing a few flowers under his system of control. He didn’t anticipate you rebelling quite like this. You’ve changed everything on earth and in the underworld now; a pretty big accomplishment for someone who he thought was harmless.”

Patrick smiled to himself. He liked the idea that he had ruined something of Zeus’ plans.

  
  


As they reached the top of a staircase, Patrick found himself standing next to a parapet and overlooking the underworld. In front of him was the huge, endless field of wheat, now sprinkled with colour and trees. Behind him was the river they’d crossed, but he didn’t hear the wails of the souls anymore. Pete placed his hand on the small of Patrick’s back “I thought you would like to see your handiwork.”

Patrick smiled and leaned against Pete. The wind was harsher from this height and he found himself rather cold. Gods did not have the same adverse effects to temperature as mortals did, they would not sweat, shiver, or be damaged by it, but they still could feel when temperatures differed uncomfortably from the norm. Pete moved his arm to wrap it around Patrick’s shoulder, the black cloak he wore providing more shelter from the wind “would you rather return to your room?”

Patrick looked out over the field and even from a distance he would see how the souls were content. He watched the bows of the trees dip as souls climbed them and how the wheat parted as they ran through it, then he looked up at Pete “could I stay a moment longer?” The implication was clear that he wanted Pete to stay with him.

“Of course.” Pete closed his fingers over Patrick’s forearm and watched over his kingdom silently. He didn’t say anything, but Patrick had a feeling that he was pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this fic is close to being done! This is a rather short one for me but I've really enjoyed writing it. I hope you've enjoyed it as well! Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some reference to child abuse in this chapter so be aware of that.

“You must be exhausted,” Pete whispered into Patrick’s ear “I hope I’m not keeping you too long.”

Patrick looked up and smiled “no, I want to see everything. I couldn’t sleep now if I wanted to.”   
  


Pete chuckled and pulled Patrick closer, his arm still wrapped around his shoulder with his hand casually over Patrick’s clavicle “then let me show you one more thing before I let you rest.”

Patrick took his hand so he did not take his arm away. Patrick was grateful for the warmth and shield from the wind but also the closeness he felt with Pete. He felt safe and free when he was that close to Pete, it was a very unique feeling, he’d never had that feeling on Olympus. Pete took him back into the stronghold and down several long hallways until they came outside to a large bridge crossing another river, this one flowing with fast-moving, rushing water - but it was water this time. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

Patrick cautiously looked over the wall as they crossed the bridge and Pete moved his arm to Patrick’s hips instead “you’re so reckless, darling, please don’t do anything to put yourself in danger.”

Patrick stepped closer to him and away from the edge, somehow he knew that there was something more sinister to that water than just the rapids “I’ll be careful.”

“I don’t know if we could bear losing you.” Patrick hoped that ‘we’ meant more than the underworld collectively.

They passed through a door carved into the stone wall and came into a large cavern. A single-file line of souls passed in front of them. Patrick scanned the line of souls sadly until he saw what they were lining up for. As they passed under a large arch into the underworld, they also passed by a very large three-headed dog. Pete squeezed his hip before letting go of him “come, it’s safe.”

Patrick trusted Pete but still felt uneasy as they approached the dog. As they got close, the dog stood and turned to them, all three mouths hanging open and three pink tongues hung out as it panted excitedly. “Down, Cerberus.”

The dog fell to the ground with a thud and rolled onto its back. Dust fell from the ceiling as its tail hit the floor. The souls continued to pass by, eyeing the dog anxiously. Pete kneeled in front of the dog and scratched behind one of its six ears. He turned and held out his hand for Patrick to take as he kneeled beside him “he’s very friendly so long as you mean no harm.”

Patrick hesitantly took Pete’s hand and extended his other hand to pet the dog’s dark fur. Patrick pulled his hand back quickly but then laughed when the dog turned his head to lick Patrick’s hand. “Cerberus?”

Pete shifted behind Patrick and rested his chin on his shoulder. The feeling of having Pete all around him, his chest pressed to Patrick’s back and his arms on either side of him, his hands resting on Patrick’s knees was more than a little overwhelming. Pete nodded in response to Patrick’s question “he likes you.”

“You think so?” He turned his head slightly and suddenly their faces were surprisingly close.

“He’d rip you open if he didn’t.”

Patrick must have looked nervous at that because Pete laughed “I jest. He only does that on command.”

“He doesn’t seem too dangerous,” Patrick said, petting his ears. Cerberus had rolled back onto his stomach and had one of his chins on Patrick’s lap.

Pete hushed him and kissed his hair, making Patrick feel like he was overheating even in through the air was as cold as ever “that’s the underworld’s guard dog you’re talking about, I wouldn’t underestimate him.”

“Well, he’s a sweet guard dog.”

“That he is.”

“Why does the underworld need so much protection?” Patrick asked, turning around to face Pete.

“Death is uncomfortable for mortals but it is a necessity. Souls can’t just wander forever, that’s both painful for them and those around them. The world would so quickly be filled with souls that the living would be suffocated. Cerberus keeps the souls from trying to escape and from mortals from getting in.”

“Why would mortals try and get in?”

Pete closed his eyes and exhaled softly “mortals hate death, they try and cheat it however they can, they got to great lengths at times to keep their loved ones with them.”

Patrick leaned into Pete and watched the line of souls pass by them “that’s beautiful, even if it’s sad.”

Pete didn’t reply.

  
  
  


Patrick found his way back to the fields after a short rest and sat in a rather barren section with his eyes closed until he felt the energy around him change. The world felt fuller once it was populated with flowers and fruit trees, the wind sounded different, the air smelled sweeter - but then there was a new energy. He opened his eyes to see a pair of winged sandals in front of him. He jumped up and hugged his friend tightly “Hermes!” he grinned as he moved back enough to see his face “I missed you so much.”

Hermes didn’t smile, his eyes were sad “you need to come back, Patrick…”

Patrick stepped back and swallowed “why? Can’t you see how much happier I am here?”

Hermes sighed and put one hand on Patrick’s shoulder “I know, but Zeus is going to come down and get you himself if you don’t come up willingly. Olympus can’t handle another civil war.”

Patrick chewed the inside of his cheek and kicked up dust with one foot “isn’t that a little dramatic? Surely me being here can’t mean that much to him.”

“You challenged his authority and there’s nothing Zeus values more than his pride. He’ll start a war with Peter if he needs to and then imprison you on Olympus forever.”

Patrick was silent but he couldn’t stop his mind from racing… ‘only if he wins.’ Patrick wasn’t foolish enough to say that, though, so he looked back at the way he’d come longingly. “Can I have a minute?”

Hermes nodded and let Patrick wander around the fields he’d created while he thought. Everything he made would wither and die without his presence in a while and then things would be just as bad if not worse than they were before he came. Flowers grew where his tears fell but he knew their lives would be short. He stopped at the base of a pomegranate tree and looked up to where the fruit hung in abundance. He picked one which fell into his hand easily, always at the perfect ripeness while he was nearby. He subtly placed it into the folds of his robe before returning to Hermes. “There is no time for me to say goodbye?”

“You’ll see him at the solstice.”

Patrick hung his head as he took Hermes’ hand and then they were gone.

  
  


Patrick kneeled obediently before his father, feeling the static of his rage all around him.

“I should have listened to the prophecy and thrown you out the day you were born,” Zeus lectured “you have no idea the damage you’ve caused. You are not worthy of your power, you are cowardly for running away - and running away to my coward of a brother as well. You’re not worthy of being called my son. Do you know how much pain you’ve caused your mother?”

Patrick’s hand shifted slightly from where they were clasped behind his back until he could feel the outline of the stolen fruit against his wrist.

  
  


Hestia ran to Patrick once Zeus grew bored of berating Patrick and disappeared. Despite her begging him to stay still and let her tend to the wounds Zeus had caused, he stood up and wiped Ichor from his lips “I’m fine.”

She stood up and hugged him “you didn’t really do all that, did you?”

He nodded into her neck and held her close, glad to have the support as his knees shook despite how much he tried to keep his composure. He wasn’t going to let Zeus win this fight but for now, he had to convince him that he had. “I did.”

She sobbed into his shoulder and held his hair “how could you be so reckless? You must have known Zeus would want you dead for that.”

“It was worth it. I missed you every day, though, my only regret is that you couldn’t come with me.”

She stepped back and wiped her fiery eyes. She mimicked Patrick’s determined stance, her shoulders back and her chin high even though he could see her chin trembling “that’s the bravest thing a god’s done in… probably ever. No one has dared to stand up to Zeus like that since the war. Do we have a plan?”

Patrick smiled and fixed his robe “of course we have a plan, but I can’t tell you here. You’ll just have to follow my lead.”

“When?”

“Winter solstice.”

  
  


Patrick played his role of the remorseful son well. He was quiet and returned to his usual acts of wandering the gardens and spending his free time watching the clouds below them and talking cheerfully with the gods who visited and Hestia. When anyone asked why he’d run away he’d simply smile and reply “I’m just thankful Zeus forgave my misdeeds.” After a while, the gods became bored with him and left him alone. All the while, Patrick kept one hand behind his back, tracing the outline of the pomegranate he kept hidden with him at all times and counted the days until he would see Pete again. When that day finally came, Patrick was careful to avoid Pete at all costs at the banquet and the following meeting. 

That year’s meeting discussed, among other topics, the punishment for Patrick’s disobedience. What occurred what far from a discussion, however, as Zeus used his platform to berate Patrick’s behavior yet again in front of every friend and family member he had. Patrick was not going to lose his shot at freedom by going off-script now. He kept his eyes on the fire in the middle of the room, biding his time until Zeus eventually declared that Patrick could return to earth after serving a one hundred year imprisonment on Olympus. Somehow, this was seen as merciful by the other gods. While a century was a short time for the gods and Patrick understood this, it was a lifetime without spring for the mortals. There would be thousands of mortals who never experienced a season of relief and plenty and for what? So that Zeus could feel that he had won? So that he could prove his power and heal his injured pride? 

Zeus dismissed the rather uneventful meeting and Patrick finally let his eyes fall on Peter as he gathered his onyx black robes and stood. Pete’s eyes still avoided Patrick and Patrick hoped he was only playing his part as Patrick had done for so many months. Usually, this would be the time when the gods said their goodbyes before disappearing again but Patrick was never one to be subtle so he had to act quickly.

“Father,” He said loud enough to get the attention of the room. Silence fell, what Patrick said was not a polite request of a conversation, everyone knew something very out of the norm was happening. “There are some things older and more powerful than the gods,” he recited Pete’s words in a steady voice “even you.” He took the pomegranate out and bit into it, juice dripped down his chin and neck and before anyone could react, the world around him fell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end, even if it doesn't feel like it yet. This is a pretty short fic by my standards but I've loved writing it. Thank you so much for all the support so far! I love reading your comments so make sure to let me know what you think of things!


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick woke up to warm hands on his forehead and neck and opened his eyes to see Pete kneeling over him, concerned in his eyes. “What the hell were you thinking?” he whispered, there was no edge to his voice. He dipped his head and rested his forehead on Patrick’s clavicle until Patrick could sit up on his own. “I couldn’t…”

Pete shook his head and shushed him, hands cupping Patrick’s face. Patrick looked around and realized they were sitting in the middle of the throne room in the underworld. His plan had worked. He was home. “It’s okay. I just want you to be safe.”

Patrick ran his fingers through Pete’s long, dark hair “I’m safer here than I could ever be there.”

Pete was close enough that their foreheads were touching. Patrick could feel the warmth from Pete’s body washing over him. “I hope you’re right. I care too much for you to let anything happen to you. Against my better judgment, I’ll do whatever I need to keep you safe.”

Patrick kissed him.

Pete watched over his kingdom thoughtfully from his bedroom. Patrick rested on his lap, letting Pete stroke his hair. Pete had broken off their first kiss far too quickly for Patrick’s taste in order to take him somewhere more private. Patrick didn’t mind just sitting with Pete but there was uncertainty between them that made Patrick uneasy. Pete had kissed him back before but hadn’t said anything since. Instead once he’d closed the door to his sleeping chamber, he’d crossed to the window and fallen silent. Even though he’d pulled Patrick with him, his silence was making Patrick nervous. Pete’s body language didn’t read anger or sadness, just contemplation, but the not knowing what he was contemplating was worse than having to share in his worries. He hated to do anything that would cause Pete to stop with the way he was carding his fingers through Patrick’s hair but this couldn’t be put off.

“Is something wrong?” Patrick asked hesitantly, looking up at him.

Pete smiled and kissed Patrick’s forehead “no, everything is fine, I’m just thinking. I hope I haven’t worried you.”

Patrick sat up on Pete’s lap “what are you thinking about?”

Pete sighed “after you left, Zeus said life in the underworld and isolation would be punishment enough. His pride was his downfall yet again, he can not imagine that someone could value anything that is not his creation. He permits you to stay here and return to earth after only a single year without spring.”

Patrick tangled his fingers into Pete’s hair and kissed his jaw "is that not good news?”

“You’re so reckless,” Pete breathed, tilting his head back “you would do well to learn some patience. Things could have been very different.” Patrick looked at him curiously. Pete seemed to study him for a moment before sighing and standing, lifting Patrick along with him with one arm “not now, though, your recklessness has been admirable today.”

Patrick smiled when Pete kissed him and set him down on the bed, sitting beside him without pulling away. Patrick didn’t need to ask whether he’d crossed a line earlier in the throne room anymore. They didn’t need to say anything, they could both tell what the other was thinking without speaking. He eventually pulled away and smiled at Pete who kissed his temple.

“Rule beside me while you’re here? I need you with me.”

Patrick nodded and kissed Pete again who smiled and held Patrick close with one hand on the back of his neck. When Patrick pulled away, Pete placed one hand on the stone wall of the room and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again and pulled his hand back, a crown of solid gold set with the most brilliant jewels the earth could provide followed his movement. Patrick snapped his fingers and flowers wrapped around the gold band, making the jewels shine even brighter.

“What do you think?” Pete asked.

Patrick smiled and put it on, sitting up a little straighter “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too, I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you. You make me feel hopeful again.” Pete stood and took Patrick outside again. “I have one more thing for you,” He took him back into the throne room where a second throne had appeared next to his. The new throne matched Patrick’s crown, gold and gems. Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck and kissed him, letting Pete back him up and guide him up the stairs blindly. He opened his eyes and pulled away when the back of his knees hit the throne and he sat down, grinning. Pete calmly sat beside him on his own dark throne, smirking at him as he flourished one hand. An onyx, gem-set crown materialized on his head. He reached over and cupped Patrick’s chin, pulling him closer to lean over and kiss him.

“Welcome home, Patrick, Lord of the Underworld.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily every after.
> 
> Happy new year! Enjoy the short epilogue chapter! Our boys got the happy ending they deserve!  
> Write me some comments and leave kudos to let me know what you thought of it! I'll be putting up a new peterick fic (spoiler, they're twitch streamers) in a few weeks so subscribe to my page to get notified when that's up! I also post updates on my tumblr (lupinwritings) so follow me on there if you want to see post notifications and fic aesthetic boards. Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I'm splitting my time between this and another non-bandom fic so updates might not be quite as regular as usual but I'm still going to aim for at least once every two weeks. Please leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think! Also follow me on tumblr if you don't already because I post info there (lupinwritings). Thanks for reading!


End file.
